Why?
by Missjulia.Miriam
Summary: There are a lot of questions in this world. Minato is shocked when some of the answers are revealed. MINATO LIVED IN THIS STORY! Very father-son bonding-ish.


**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! JUST A ONE-SHOT INTERLUDE!!!!! The next chapter will be out soon!_**

**Missjulia: **Okay, so I promised you a one-shot. Here it is. Just a little bit of fluff. I am posting this here as an interlude to the story and in a separate story. Hope you enjoy!

**Kayla:** Mmmhmm... Okay. Now, didn't you have something to say about Changes too?

**Missjulia:** Yeah. I just wanted to say that, while Kyuu has a name, I don't like it very much. It's just because Kyuubi is just a title. One that Naruto now has, actually. So, he needed a name. doubt it will be used over-much. Anyways, onto the story.

**Kayla: **YAY!!!!!

**Missjulia:** Rabid Yondaime fangirl.... I don't own Naruto. If I did Minato-kun would still be alive.

* * *

Why?

**Minato POV**

I sighed as I walked back into the Namikaze manor. I really didn't want to be here, Naruto was away on a mission but I supposed it was for the best. His birthday was coming up and I had no idea what to get him. I needed to do some snooping around.

I strolled down the hall towards Naruto's room, throwing my cloak and vest into my room on the way. I opened the door to find that his room was quite neat. He must have cleaned before he left. I looked around, taking in the soft yellow walls and the oragne bedpread as well as the pile of papers on the desk I had given him. He also had a small book shelf for the various scrolls and manga he had.

I started at the book shelf, examining the books and deciding that maybe I could get him the next volume of one of the series that he read. It didn't seem good enough though. He was turning 13, it was a special birthday, he should have a special present.

Next I tried his desk. The papers were research. He was studying seals. I was confused, why would he not just come to me for anything he needed to know? He knew I was a seal master. There were a few other papers but they didn't make sense. They were ninja rosters and civilian censuses from just before he was born. Who could he be looking for? It was a little disturbing that he hadn't told me that he was doing the research, he seemed to have gotten the documents from the library but some were stolen from my office. Why hadn't he just asked? I knew the citizen troubled him, the library couldn't be a fun place to go.

I ran my hands over the desk and was surprised when I felt a notch right in the middle. I stuck my fingernails into it and pulled. There was a secret compartment in the desk and the only thing in there was a picture. It was of Kushina, I had been missing this photo for a long time. Why had he taken it? And why was he hiding it? He had very rarely asked about his mother, what was he doing with a picture of her?

I shrugged it off and checked under the bed. Nothing there. And then, the closet. I was dreading it. I slowly opened the door to find that there was only a few boxes stacked in the bottom and his clothes hanging on a bar. I went through the boxes, finding ninja supplies, ninja supplies and more ninja supplies. I had never noticed but He really didn't have much luxury, did he? It didn't make sense, but he never asked for toys or anything very expensive. He seemed like all he wanted were the little things, books occasionally and ninja supplies. He had a huge store of them but a lot were in bad shape and I didn't under stand why. He didn't go on all that many missions, did he really train that much? Why hadn't I noticed?

And then I noticed something glinting at the back of his closet. I reached out and picked it up, only to find that it was the three-pronged kunai I had given him when he graduated the academy. Why was it here? Maybe it had slipped out of one of the boxes or he had accidentally misplaced it. Or at least, that was what I wanted to think. I just didn't want to consider the possibility that he had thrown it there on purpose, thinking that I wouldn't come if he used it or that he didn't want my support.

I placed it back in the closet where he could find it if he were looking and stood. I closed the closet doors and sighed. I had gone looking for answers and inspiration and all I had found was more questions. Seeing that kunai hurt, and I knew I would have to ask him about it when he got back.

I just sighed again and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day I decided to go looking for Jiraiya. He wasn't hard to find, he was peeping as usual. When he noticed me and asked what I wanted I just sighed and beckoned.

We walked together out into the forest and eventually I stopped and asked, "How much don't I know about my son?"

He looked saddened and answered simply, "A lot. What did you see?"

"The research. What is he looking for? Why did he not just ask?"

Jiraiya looked down and shook his head. "I won't tell you. I'll only say that you've been a right lousy father." And then he walked away. I stood there for a moment before realizing the truth of his words.

I had never been there for Naruto, always wrapped up in work or grief, never paying him any mind. Even when Sasuke defected and Naruto was almost killed, he was too busy with the red tape that went along to pay any attention to his son and the mental anguish that, in hindsight, it was clear he had been going through.

I sighed, whispered an, "I'm sorry," to the wind and flashed back to my office.

* * *

When Naruto returned to Konoha I didn't even let him make his report. I grabbed him and flashed back to the house then pulled him into the tightest hug I could muster. I felt terrible for the way I had ignored him all these years and I intended to catch up now.

"Nani?" was the only word that escaped his lips before I said quietly, "I am so, so, _so_ sorry."

I stepped back and looked him over, taking in the slightly tired but extremely confused expression on his son's face, the tiredness in his posture and finally the way his hand strayed lightly towards his kunai pouch, as if thinking I was not myself.

"It's fine, Naruto. I'm no imposter. I just... I was looking around your room for an idea of what to get you for you birthday and I saw a few things that seemed out of place to me."

"Like what," was Naruto's reply.

"Well, to begin with, the lack of toys, games, everything. I really jsut noticed how little you ask for luxury. Why?"

"I don't need those things. It would be nice to have them, I suppose but I don't care. You shouldn't bother yourself with it."

He grinned but it didn't reach his eyes, as many of his smiles didn't. I had just noticed that too.

"Right. What about the research? You know you can ask me anything. Seals are my specialty. And who were you looking for? You can always ask about that too. You can ask about anything, reallty."

"Nah,' he replied, still grinning, 'Why would I bother you with that? I can find out stuff myself and who cares who I was looking for? It was just a little honest curiosity."

The grin faltered a little, but stayed strong.

"And then... the picture."

He froze up, the grin dropping from his face. "You found that?" He asked, sounding scared.

"Yes. Why did you take it? Or the papers for that matter. You could have asked for that stuff. As well, the kunai I gave you. I found that at the back of your closet. Did you loose it? Or did you put it there yourself?"

He looked at the ground, avoiding my gaze. I sighed and went to sit at the kitchen table. He followed me silently.

"I... I didn't want you to know. I took the picture of Mom because I know it hurts you to talk about her but I wanted something. Something of her. I never knew her and... I want to. I was looking for her in the census. I couldn't find out much about her. It wasn't the best source. Even Jiraiya didn't know that much and it hurt him and Kakashi to talk about her so I stopped asking. I wanted to know but there was no one I could ask without causing someone pain. It was the worst in you so I never really bothered. I know it hurts you without me bringing it up so... I just didn't want you to know."

I was shocked. That was why he had never asked about his mother? Because he didn't want to hurt anyone? I realized that his fear of hurting people, at least, those who weren't enemies, probably came from the villagers. They made him think that he had the potential to really hurt people, to destroy their lives so he avoided hurting anyone at all costs. That was a hard thing for me to see.

"And the kunai?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer.

He shrugged. "You wouldn't come anyways. Why would you bother? You have more important things to worry about than me."

"No. Never,' How could he think that? 'I love you Naruto. I know... I know i haven't been there and I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible father."

"No you aren't. You are a great father. You're just... busy."

I recognized my most common excuse. I had always told him, "I'm busy." I never had even five minutes for him. Ever. maybe once or twice when he was really in danger but never when he just wanted a bit of comfort. There was usually Kakashi for that. Or Jiraiya. They had been more his fathers than I ever was.

"Naruto... That's not true anymore. You mean so much to me and I just... blew you off. I'm sorry."

"I'm just a reminder of mom." And that sealed the deal. Tears spilled from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks as I reached across the table and pulled him to me.

"Oh Kami son, I am so sorry. I hate that you could ever think that. It's not true. Yo uare my son and I'm only realizing now how badly I've treated you. How can I call myself you father? You real father has been Kakashi, Iruka or Jiraiya. I hate that you never knew your mother. I hate that I was so terrible for you. I hate that you've been through so much hurt and it's all my fault. I am so, so, so, so, _so, _sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Why?"

I froze.

"Why should I forgive you?"

My eyes widened.

"What is there to forgive?"

I sob tore through my chest as I realized that he really never blamed me for anything. There was so much good in this child and I had shunned him. How could I?

"Thank you. I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

You know what I got him for his birthday?

Everything he asked for.

You know what he asked for?

A day out with his dad. It was the best day of both of our lives.

* * *

Up in heaven Kuchina smiled. It was about time that Mr. Blondaime-the-Giant-Idiot smartened up.

* * *

**Missjulia:** Well, there you go! Hope you like it!

**Kayla:** You were all teary part way through there.

**Missjulia: **Yeah... I love Minato. He wins. I coin the phrase "Blondaime" to Starfire-chan521.

**Kayla: **Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!


End file.
